


Requiem

by PullMeIntoTheDarkness



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PullMeIntoTheDarkness/pseuds/PullMeIntoTheDarkness
Summary: "You are a sight for sore eyes, Gandolf." Frodo turned as the wizard started, nearly knocking over the glass of mulled wine before him. No, despite the softness of that laughing voice, this was no Elf of Rivendell. With a rustle of floor-length grey robes his friend stood to greet the woman standing in the doorway. Lord of the Rings (movie/book) x Inuyasha. Rating to change.
Kudos: 1





	Requiem

**TA 2933 (Middle Earth)**

_I have almost forgotten how beautiful this place was._

Pulling on the reins, slowing the mare to a stop, breathe plumed as she considered the valley beneath the narrow outcropping. From this vantage point, high above, all seemed dark and ominous. The thick forest canopy below to hide many secrets. The shadowed mountains that rose above on either side were as unforgiving as any further to the north. Below came the roar of water, the heavy rumble of unseen falls. Mist filled the air.

Yet the lingering aroma of wood smoke, cedar mixed with hickory, tickled her nose. It was faint but unmistakable. The smell sparked a surge of longing through her veins. A memory of dinners served hot. It was promised sanctuary and there was nothing else she would rather do than curl up and sleep through the upcoming winter. She was exhausted. Five nights and five days she traveled, resting only when she could go no further and even then for an hour or two at most.

Beneath her, recognizing the scents of home, Rosroch [Red Horse] shifted impatiently.

The mare was fleet of foot and smaller than most but underneath the light burgundy fur, the animal was composed entirely of wiry muscle and very little fat. She was of _Bloðorn_ stock though the sooty red coat was too poorly marked to be of pure lineage. This breed of horse went were asked. The heavier horses of Men were meant to stay on the plains and surefooted mountain ponies fancied a forest no more than their Dwarven masters did.

_Easy my darling,_ a gloved hand settled on the sloping arch of the neck, _soon we will both be sleeping as if dead._

Behind came the snort of another horse. Then someone's soft crying quickly hushed. The boy. He was but a brat and gangly, so awkward like a young Rŷn. It reminded her of when she had awoken here, so many years ago. Time had done little to diminish her naturally caring nature and she resisted the urge to turn. She was responsible for them. They were her charges. At least until she delivered them here. But they were safer here than anywhere else now.

Or so it would be soon enough. Azure eyes shifted underneath hair the color of a raven's wing, a rich blue-black hue, as they searched the forest. She had the sight of a human being but instinct told her that no longer was she alone. There were eyes in the forest watching and those curious gazes belonged to no mere animal.

"Vedui' maethor Q Rivendell [Greetings warriors of Rivendell]," there was no hesitation in her words though this was by no means her native tongue.

If anything the forest's silence seemed to deepen, grow ever thicker, as if she had spoken some grave insult or even a threat rather than a greeting. Though this place was considered far and wide to be a Sanctuary, the protection of said sanctuary was of the utmost importance to those that had the ability to defend it. Anyone with ill intentions would find themselves facing a rather rude welcome. If not death.

"Le nathlam hí [We welcome you here]," the voice was light as if the speaker was moments from laughing. She did not know who exactly spoke for at times distinguishing speakers was harder than one would believe but it did not matter.

A moment she got her answer as to whom had spoken.

"Im gelir ceni ad lín, híril nín [I am happy to see you again, my lady]." The voice, though it was really nothing more than a mummer of sound as if the speaker was worried of waking sleeping minds, still caused her to tense.

Shifting upon the bay-tinged mare's back her azure, a deep sapphire blue, eyes immediately focused upon the man, though he was not quite a man, who had materialized out of the gloom with but naught a sound. She had missed him, truth be told, more than she was willing to admit. Skilled and powerful, possessing knowledge in both magic and swordplay, the elfin warrior was considered unusual for he had 'died' in a battle against a balrog only to be revived by the antics of the Valar. She and the golden-haired elf were more similar than not in many ways then.

"Glorfindel," his name meant 'golden-haired' and was well attributed to the unusual tinge of his hair, a trait of the ancient Vanyar elves as too was his pale features. He was fair even for an elf.

"Lle ume quel [you did well]." The golden-haired warrior shifted. "Uuma dela [Don't worry]."

She wasn't going to. She had nothing to fear.

The others were a different story. They were hunted. By their own kind. Given half the chance the boy would be dead and the mother sold off to slavery. Slavers were never a gentle sort.

Still shifting her weight back around to the patient Balrag slayer Kagome, once she had gone by Higurashi but had since abandoned that name like her past, tilted her head down. "Does the Lord wish to speak with them tonight or could He wait til morn?"

She spoke Common for the benefit of the woman. Her husband, she had met once or twice, spoke Elfish but she wasn't certain if the female could do the same. She had hummed one of the more common Elfish songs two nights ago while the boy had rested and the woman had watched the shadows with fearful eyes, eventually giving way to habit and singing the lyrics, however the woman had not joined in or even given acknowledgement that she knew the song.

Pale eyes flickered and landed on the boy, who was but seconds to hitting the ground where he stood, "Tenna' telwan [Until later]."

* * *

NOTE: The date is set at TA 2933 - the time that a child Aragorn, then 2 years old, was sent to Rivendell to be raised by Lord Elrond.


End file.
